


Her Role

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, F/M, Face Slapping, POV Jo Harvelle, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tears, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Jo's mom told her what her role was, but Jo wishes she never knew, because this, is definately not where she wants to be.Jo is a sex toy for dark Sam and Dean who come in after a hard day and take it out on her. Read the tags and heed them, continue at own discretion.





	Her Role

**Author's Note:**

> And I continue with the filthy kink. On the other hand, this is a Sam/Dean/Jo story with no actualy Wincest. The brothers are comfortable getting naked together, but nothing suggests they want each other, they just share Jo. Make of that what you want. 
> 
> 4\. **Spanking** | Mirror Sex | **Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)**

“God, Sam, after this day, I need a fuck.” 

 

Jo whimpers in her corner, in her chains, because Dean sounds tired and slightly pissed off. Jo knows that means pain and humiliation for her, probably in turn for whatever of those two Dean had to suffer while playing his role out in the world. 

 

Dean and Sam are hunters, their role is to act their way through people’s lies, lives and mysterious deaths, until they can catch and kill the monsters out there. 

 

Jo is a sex toy and her role is to take whatever the hunters give her, let them let loose, so they can continue the next day, saving lives and so on. 

 

“You want to spit-roast her?” Sam responds and Jo shivers again, because that always makes it that much harder to breath, one cock down her throat, the other one in her pussy. Although, Sam is an ass man, so maybe he’ll take that instead. It won’t be any better because he’s not very patient with prep and at least they’ve trained her to be wet almost continuously, and either way, the thrusts inside her lower holes will just push her further on the cock in her throat and vice versa, making it impossible to control. 

 

“I kind of want to make her pink up first, I think this morning I saw she’s barely bruised anymore, think we’ve been too soft lately, too tired from the back to back hunts.” Dean says and now, Jo can see them and they are wearing matching grins and she shivers hard enough to rattle the chains this time. 

 

“Unchain her and put her on her ass, on the bed, spread out. I’m going to take a leak and then we’ll start.” Dean says to Sam, chucking off his jacket as he goes. 

 

Sam goes over and grabs Jo by the arm, quickly releasing the chains and dragging her to the bed. She obediently spreads out like a starfish on the bed, not wanting to risk punishment when pain is already on the books for tonight. 

 

Sam smiles sickly sweet at her and pets her hair, his big, broad hand almost engulfing half her face and she shivers again. 

 

Dean joins them on the bed just as Sam is chucking off most of his clothes and Jo looks over to see that Dean is also down to his boxers. 

 

“I was thinking face and pussy? And then spit-roasting that as well?” Dean says and Sam just smiles that same way again and nods. 

 

He goes to straddle Jo’s chest, sitting just below her breasts, but not putting too much weight on her, clearly balancing well on his thighs. Dean kneels in between her own thighs and before she can even ponder what they’re going to do, they make simultaneous slaps to her pussy lips and her face. 

 

She gasps, whimpers and then screams, cataloguing just how devastating Sam’s huge palm feels against her face, dizzy as she turns her head back to look up, knowing she’ll be punished if she doesn’t return to the original position. 

 

But the face slap hadn’t taken away from the pain radiation through her entire lower body. Deans hand are even thicker than Sam’s, even though his palm isn’t quite as huge and he’s managed to make her pussy lips feel raw just from one slap. 

 

She quickly loses count, knows she must be bright red both face and pussy and then, while she’s still trying - and failing - to get her bearings, Sam pulls her up and makes her get on all fours, positioning himself in front of her face and Dean’s at her pussy. If she thought the pain was over with the slaps, she was poorly mistaken, as their rough thrusts only irritate and magnify the soreness of her lips, but up and lower. 

 

“Ah, Dean, she’s crying, come on, fuck her further down my cock, want to feel her throat spasm as she struggles to breath.” 

 

Jo’s last thought before she passes out, is “I wish mom had never told me my role.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue to fill prompts for this month, so if you like this one, or one of the other ones, please subscribe to the series, there will be more of both SPN and Teen Wolf, as well as Harry Potter and White Collar, probably. 
> 
> If you got this far, thanks for reading, thanks for being here and it would make my day if you would hit that kudos button or if you'd comment. I'm on tumblr with the same username.


End file.
